


I Catch You Ikatanda.

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aun no te perdono Steve Rogers, Broken Stony, M/M, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective T'Challa, Steve Rogers es un idiota, T'Challa va a salvar la situacion, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Volviendo a escribir
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había empezado con Stark sonriendole en su primera reunión "Su Panterosidad, es un honor" comentó el hombre con un ligero tono sarcástico; T'Challa hubiera querido sentirse ofendido, en verdad lo había intentado pero, en cuando sus ojos atisbaron ese brillo travieso en los ojos cafe de su interlocutor, supo que estaba perdido. </p><p>Ahora, años después el sentimiento no habia desaparecido; a pesar de ser todo un principe sentía que no tenia sentido luchar contra el primer amor del castaño. Pero , el destino tendría otros planes en mente.<br/>¿Acaso tenia forma de ganarse el corazon de su ikatana? ¿Aún despues de darle asilo a aquel que rompíó su corazon?<br/>O ¿El amor imposible no es tan imposible despues de todo?</p><p>------------------------------- </p><p>Volviendo al mundo del fanfiction luego de cinco años,  denle una oportunidad. Cualquier tipo de critica será bien recibida ;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iqanda

**Author's Note:**

> Segun averigué el idioma que habla T'Chaka y T'Challa en la pelicula es el Xhosa, que es una lengua Bantu, proviene del Sur de Africa y actualmente es hablada por ocho millones de personas en el mundo; entre las cuales resalta Nelson Mandela.  
> Para traducir algunas palabras estoy usando esta pagina: http://www.gononda.com/xhosa/
> 
> * Ikatana : Gatito  
> * Iqanda : Cero

** **

**0 . I Q A N D A**

Las reuniones sociales no eran realmente su fuerte, recordaba las incontables veces que había escapado de alguna tertulia familiar mientras era niño; realmente no quería estar ahí "Fiesta de Cooperación Internacional - Reencuentro de Alumnos MIT" citaba la invitación que había llegado a Wakanda tiempo atrás y a su _Idada_ decidió que era mejor que fuera T'Challa quien asistiera a la reunión, después de todo decía fiesta y su padre argumentó que ya no se encontraba en ánimos de ir a ese tipo de reuniones; así fué como el terminó asistiendo a lo que mas parecía una fiesta estudiantil a una reunión de reforzamiento de lazos. Aunque claro, habían jóvenes que estaban reforzando lazos... Muy a su estilo. 

En todo ese barullo de luces y alcohol, una persona llamó su atención; estaba apoyado en la pared mas alejada de la pista de baile y de vez en cuando llevaba un vaso de un liquido desconocido a sus labios mientras su mirada divagaba entre los asistentes, luciendo casi aburrido. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que aquel hermoso rostro estaba ocupando todo su rango de visión en aquel momento; para su familia y habitantes no era secreto que el joven príncipe estuviera inclinado hacia los de su género, despues de todo, en Wakanda eran libres de estar con quien quisiera mientras el amor fuera sincero. 

En un momento determinado sus miradas se cruzaron, y su corazon perdió un latido sin darse cuenta, al notar como aquel par de expresivos ojos se abrían un poco en sorpresa, y luego algun tipo de reto brillóensu mirada  junto a una discreta sonrisa en el rostro del otro joven antes de volver su atención a señorita que al parecer estaba intentando coquetear con él. Tras pasar el susto inicial, pues segun se dió cuenta sus ojos se habían quedado pegados en la esbelta figura por un tiempo mayor al permitido sin siquiera darse cuenta y para colmo, había sido descubierto; pensó que quizás habría imaginado aquella especie de reto que había visto en los ojos ajenos, aunque la duda bailaba en su mente. ¿Si en verdad aquella hermos criatura le estaba retando a acercarse? ¿Y si todo fuera culpa de sus ganas de socializar con alguien que no fuerabesando la suela de los zapatos? Algo le decía que debía acercarse y comprobar cual de sus teorías es cierta, después de todo la curiosidad mató al gato ¿No? "Pero murió feliz sabiendo, añadió una pequeña voz en su cabeza. 

"No pierdo nada intentandolo" Pensó para si mismo al tiempo que cuadraba sus hombros y encaminó sus pasos de forma firme hacia el joven de expresivos ojos, que al parecer había presentido sus movimientos, pues cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchado, se volteó y su sonrisa se hizo amplia a reconocerlo a su parecer. 

\- Su panterosidad, es un honor - Canturreó una musical y suave voz masculina, mientras se perdia en los ojos brillantes del de menor estatura; cuando las palabras llegaron a su cerebro al fin, su expresion fue rota por algun tipo de furia ¿Es que acaso el sabía del secreto milenario de las tierras de Wakanda? ¿Porque le había dicho panterosidad? ¿Sería algun tipo de espía acaso? 

\- ¿Como me dijiste? -Se podría decir que gruñó cada palabra sin apartar la mirada, buscando intimidar de aquella forma al joven que ahora lucía una expresion divertida, casi sinverguenza. 

\- Pan-te-ro-si-dad -canturreó alegremente el extraño, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza - ¿Acaso no es usted el principe T'Challa? Todo el mundo ha comentado sobre la presencia de un verdadero principe entre nosotros, simples plebeyos -hizo una ligera venia como señalando a los demas, moviendo su mano con gracia- No se ofenda, pero esta junto a la mesa de bebidas, mirando a todos de una forma que se podria decir agresiva... Como una pantera antes de atacar - Añadió tranquilamente antes de sorber otro trago de su vaso. 

Por su parte T'Challa se dió su tiempo para analizar las palabras sueltas por el joven mas bajo, dándose cuenta de que posiblemente tendría razón. Aunque el no parecia muy preocupado por el estatus de principe de su interlocutor. 

\- Por cierto... Soy Anthony Stark, su panterosidad -Tras su presentacion, hizo un amago de reverencia sin romper la coneccion de sus mirada, ahi fue que noto de cerca el brillo travieso en aquel par de irises, calando hondamente en su ser. Ahora lo recordaba, Anthony Stark... Mejor dicho, Tony Stark, heredero de Industrias Stark, un completo desastre dirían algunos, una mente mas brillante que su antecesor, Howard Stark. Hermoso, brillante, indomable, como un gato. 

\- Es un gusto ... _Ikatana_ \- Tomó la mano libre de Stark y de forma galante depositó un ligero beso en sus nudillos, sonriendo de lado sin darse cuenta. Aquella fiesta ya no era tan aburrida como creía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> Solo utilizaba este espacio para pedir disculpas por si me demoro en actualizar. A veces la musa decide irse de vacaciones sin avisar como cierto multimillonario (Pepper, entiendo tu dolor (?))  
> Btw~ Tambien queria informarles que si algun@ tiene fanarts o ideas o retos para escribir, felizmente pueden dejarlo en mi fb:   
> https://www.facebook.com/GeeniazStyle/photos/?tab=album&album_id=710023725686678  
> Y yo con gusto trabajare en eso~ 
> 
> Saludos, chocolates y amor <3


	2. U M A T I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segun averigué el idioma que habla T'Chaka y T'Challa en la pelicula es el Xhosa, que es una lengua Bantu, proviene del Sur de Africa y actualmente es hablada por ocho millones de personas en el mundo; entre las cuales resalta Nelson Mandela.  
> Para traducir algunas palabras estoy usando esta pagina: http://www.gononda.com/xhosa/
> 
> * Umati: Uno  
> *Idada: Padre  
> *Usista: Hermana

**1 . U M A T I**

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde la primera vez que intercambió palabras con el millonario, al parecer le había agradado el que no se viera intimidado por sus constantes bromas y coqueteos, aunque aquello ultimo realmente no le molestaba; según había notado, Tony Stark era naturalmente seductor, habilidad probablemente heredada de su padre le había comentado la mejor amiga del castaño, Virginia “Pepper” Potts, la cual también era su asistente y la persona mas temida/respetada dentro de Industrias Stark. Como una vez Tony le había comentado “Si el mundo empresarial fuera un mar de tiburones… Pepper seria un megalodonte” y él tuvo que aceptar que tenia razón y eso era lo que evitaba que se encelara terriblemente sobre su relación; después de todo si alguien podía manejar a alguien como Anthony Stark, esa era definitivamente Pepper.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que ellos solo eran muy buenos amigos, la información había sido dada por el chofer de ambos, Harold Logan, o mejor dicho Happy, el cual entre risas negó que hubiera una relación romántica entre ambos. “Si en algún momento Pepper decidiera salir con el jefe, este aparecería atravesado por alguno de sus tacos antes de acabar el mes” con un gesto mas aliviado de lo que debería T’Challa se unió a sus risas, concediéndole la razón; tiempo después fue el justamente nombrar a dicho hombre en una de sus conversaciones sobre el mundo exterior que su familia se enteró que estaba en contacto constante Stark. Su _Idada_ era realmente bueno sacándole información, ayudado obviamente por Shuri, su hermana menor; luchando valientemente por no sonrojarse cuando notó el intercambio de miradas entre ambos luego. Con un gesto pausado el Rey de Wakanda pidió conocer personalmente a Anthony Stark, aunque claro, el extranjero no podía visitar su reino. A pesar de que él mencionó varias veces de que a pesar de lo que dijeran de Anthony, el sabría guardar muy bien el secreto de la realidad de Wakanda, su padre decidió realizar un rápido viaje a NorteAmerica para concretar la reunión.

Después de todo no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en cambiar la percepción que los medios mostraban y que su padre había visto al investigar sobre el millonario; el mismo Anthony se había encargado de eso sin darse cuenta, pues, al momento en el que fueron a visitarlo a la Torre, fueron recibidos con la vista del castaño regañando graciosamente a Dum-A, posiblemente por haber vuelto a derramar alguno de sus smothies sobre los planos que siempre ocupaban la mesa de trabajo de su taller. Ante aquello, T’Chaka solo sonrió suavemente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si asintiera a algo que solamente el entendía; luego de las presentaciones Tony usando su usual encanto se enfrasco en una cómoda charla sobre avances tecnológicos, llegando a bromear varias veces con el emperador, bajo la incrédula mirada del joven moreno.  Al terminar la visita que duró un par de días, la mas grande sorpresa sin duda fue una invitación del mismo Rey para que visitara las tierras de Wakanda cuando gustara; solo tenía que avisar a T’Challa la fecha de su viaje y ellos prepararían un jet privado para el joven.

Oportunidad que Tony no dudó en aprovechar en cuanto tuvo oportunidad (Aunque T’Challa sospechaba que estaba huyendo de Pepper en cierto modo, quizás habia faltado alguna reunión importante… Nuevamente) T’Challa fue su acompañante y guía en aquel primer viaje, siento receptor de primera mano de los expresivos gestos del mayor, sus ojos brillantes haciendo competencia con su sonrisa era mas que suficiente para que el sintiera esa calidez invadir su pecho, calidez que llevaba tatuada el nombre del otro; la visita por otro lado fue todo un éxito, la etiqueta de “Genio” no era llevada en vano por Stark, visitando los laboratorio del palacio con una franca expresión de asombro. Luego, durante la cena, llevó sin problemas la conversación, aprovechando sus habilidades sociales para incluir a su hermana y demás comensales en la misma. Cuando cruzó miradas con su _usista_ , esta sonrió ampliamente, obviamente aprobaba a Anthony como su pareja si se lo preguntaran. Si tan solo Anthony volteara a verlo con los mismo ojos que el lo hacia, el sería el hombre mas feliz del planeta.

 

Con un profundo suspiro levantó su vista hacia las estrellas que adornaban la noche, se había puesto especialmente nostálgico luego de todo lo que había sido ese evento denominado como “Civil War” por los medios de prensa; el cual solo trataba de un padre herido, muchos secretos y ahora, un corazón roto.

Un leve momento a su lado lo distrajo y observó al castaño removerse en su cama, con el ceño fruncido; como según FRIDAY, lo había estado haciendo todas las noches desde que había vuelto de Sokovia. Tony Stark sufría de pesadillas, debido a lo constantes que eran había sido contactado por Vision, pidiéndole su ayuda respecto a eso; después de haber inventado alguna excusa sobre la marcha a sus “inquilinos” y encargar el trono a Shuri había partido lo mas rápido posible a lo que era la actual Torre Avengers, siendo recibido por un silencio sepulcral; dándose cuenta de que Tony era el que estaría mas afectado por toda la situación, tantos años de amistad le habían enseñado que el acto que mas afectaba el mayor era el abandono, por eso era que siempre ponía un muro entre el y los demás; pero, tal y como recitaba el regalo que le había hecho Pepper hace algún tiempo “Tony Stark tiene un corazón” y era uno de los mas puros y tímidos que conocía. El Tony “Playboy” Stark no tenia problema con coquetear con cuanto ser humano se cruzara en su camino, pero todo cambiaba cuando alguien quería relacionarse mas íntimamente con el. Tenía una coraza casi impenetrable pero, los vengadores habían derribado esa muralla, solo para luego poner dinamita dentro y dejarlo.

Ahogó un gruñido de rabia al tiempo que se acercaba mas al mayor y acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza, tarareando una de las canciones de cuna que su madre entonaba para ellos cuando no podían dormir; tras unos minutos sintió como el hombre se relajaba y se acurrucaba un poco mas cerca a el. “Estupido Rogers” fue el pensamiento que llegó a su mente mientras jalaba una manta para mantener abrigado al ingeniero; recordó como tres años antes había intentado declararse pero la ocasión había sido arruinada cuando un agente de SHIELD apareció informándole a Iron Man que el famoso Capitán América había aparecido y que el Director Fury necesitaba hablar con el urgentemente, tiempo después se dio con la noticia que de los integrantes de la Iniciativa Vengadores estaban viviendo en la ex Torre Stark; siendo testigo de cómo Stark ciertamente resplandecía al hablar sobre el rubio; aun a pesar de conversar por videollamada, era consciente de que su afecto hacia Tony solo quedaría en un amor platónico; pero todo aquello había quedado en el pasado, actualmente Tony apenas si mencionaba a sus ex compañeros; aquel celular que Steve Rogers le había mandado había sido enviado a Nick Fury “Si alguien necesita ayuda, el podrá contactar directamente al Capitan” le había mencionado en una de sus platicas nocturnas.

Al segundo día de su llegaba le había confesado que el era quien estaba dando albergue al equipo del Capitán, recibiendo por respuesta un suspiro y un encogimiento de hombros “Esta bien, ahora tu eres el rey ¿No?” Es lo que había respondido, añadiendo luego que la Fundación María Stark había estado cuidando tanto de la familia de HawkEye como de AntMan mientras sucedía todo el conflicto. Cosa que sin duda le hizo sonreír, Tony podría estar dolido, pero comprendía la importancia de la familia. Algo que al parecer los demás vengadores habían olvidado, al menos, habían olvidado de que en Anthony habían encontrado un hermano , el cual sin duda guardaba cierta estima hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, se permitía tener una leve esperanza, pues Anthony confiaba en el lo suficiente como para permitirle el paso a sus habitaciones cuando no podía dormir, sumergiéndose en conversaciones a veces sin sentido hasta que el mas bajo caía rendido bajo efectos de algún somnífero que T’Challa lograba colar en algún postre que consumían en ese momento, a pesar de lo que podrían pensar los demás, Tony no le reclamaba aquello, tal vez porque luego el se quedaba vigilando su sueño, tratando de que las sombras del resentimiento y el dolor no nublaran su descanso. Lo único que le importaba era que Anthony Stark volviera a levantarse de sus cenizas, saliera al mundo como el hombre fuerte que sabia que era, y que de hecho, el haría lo posible para que asi fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quisiera preguntar si solo a mi me parece la nota del capitulo anterior aqui tambien o a ustedes les pasa algo similar.   
> Por otro lado, asjkdhskjhffd es muy dificil encontrar material IronPanther decente! Si alguien encuentra algo bueno, por favor pasarmelo por comentarios, inbox, facebook, twitah, señales de humo, codigo morse, lo que sea! (?)  
> Ahora, esta vendria a ser la introduccion a las interacciones romanticas (?) entre nuestra pantera y el hombre de metal -likeafeelThor- o tambien se podria traducir como "T'Challa intenta conquistar a Tony" o tambien podria terminar escribiendo algo de Stony para que no se quejen del porque el tag si no hay interaccion entre ellos, Todo a su tiempo mis pequeños. 
> 
> Btw~ cualquier critica es bien recibida
> 
> Mr Gee Fuera <3


	3. AVISO

Hey pipol!

Para aquellos que han descubierto un gusto por la pareja conformada por Tony Stark y T'Challa les tengo un aviso.

Estoy empezando a traducir una Colección de historias IronPanther, la autora me ha dado la autorizacion y ya estoy trabajando en corregir mi traduccion para ir publicandolo. 

"IronPanther Collection" ya estará llegando a ustedes proximamente. 

Espero disfruten tanto de las historias como yo lo he hecho (Aqui entre nos, leyendo su trabajo es que le cogí mania a esta couple xD)

Aqui les dejo el link donde pueden ir leyendo la traduccion traida a ustedes por su servidora:

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7440046?view_full_work=true> **

 

Para los que se preguntan sobre mi propia historia, no desesperen. Ya estoy a mitad de capitulo. 

Mañana a mas tardar estaré subiendo un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. 

 

Mr Gee fuera ♡


	4. Letter

**L e t t e r**

Suspiró por quinta vez en apenas media hora, el bolígrafo balanceándose en su mano derecha mientras su mirada divagaba por el papel que lucia ofensivamente en blanco delante de él. Habia pasado un par de semanas desde su enfrentamiento con Stark y ahora intentaba escribir una carta para poder disculparse o algo parecido. Aun recordaba su mirada al momento de enterarse como habían muerto sus padres en realidad. El Soldado del Invierno había sido el responsable, él, no Bucky; aunque su amigo seguía pensando que debería entregarse y pagar sus crímenes, eso no iba a pasar mientras el fuera el Capitan America. Guardándose un nuevo suspiro recordó la forma en la que el castaño le había dicho que no merecía el escudo. En un arranque de vanidad lo soltó, quería demostrarle al excéntrico millonario que el sería el Capitan con o sin su escudo, mas luego tuvo que retractarse. El escudo lo era todo en su figura como heroe, servía tanto como para herir como para proteger; una pequeña voz en su cabeza le seguía repitiendo las ultimas palabras que escuchó por parte de Iron Man, en efecto: Howard había hecho el escudo y le había correspondido hiriendo a su único hijo.

Hijo que, sin duda los habia ayudado respecto a su fuga de La Balsa; de eso nadie tenia duda. La forma en como se les habia hecho fácil el entrar y salir les habia dado una pista, el que encontrara el escudo en ese mismo lugar habia sido otra. Si Tony en verdad hubiera querido quedarse con el escudo, se lo hubiera llevado consigo a donde sea que estuviera ahora. Despues de todo Pepper siempre tuvo razón, Tony Stark tiene un corazón, y muy probablemente ellos aun tenían un pequeño espacio ahí. Eso es lo que espera, sinceramente. Luego de instalarse en Wakanda tenia suficiente tiempo libre como para pensar el porque el dolor de Stark le afectaba tanto, el porque siempre buscaba protegerlo y el porque la idea de tener que elegir entre su mejor amigo y el ingeniero hacia que su estomago se retorciera. Aunque claro, sobre la ultima duda ya no habia mucho en que pensar. El estaba con Bucky al otro lado del mundo y Anthony se encontraba de vuelta al complejo Vengadores junto con Vision y War Machine, al menos eso le habia informado Natasha; ella iba a verlo cada vez que podía, contándole luego sobre como se encontraba.

Apoyando los brazos en la mesa, recostó su cabeza en la misma observando con gesto ausente el antiguo móvil que habia conseguido con anterioridad. Esa iba a ser su rama del olivo con el ingeniero pero ¿Eso seria suficiente? ¿Anthony querria hablar con el aunque sea por móvil? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad siquiera con el después de todo lo habia pasado? Podria ser de otra época pero Steve no era ningún tonto y cuando tuvo tiempo para pensarlo se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba por el vengador mayor. Eran muy parecidos a los que tenia por Peggy, pero esta vez eran mas intensos. Y entonces ¿Dónde quedaba Sharon? Bufó un poco al recordar el beso que compartieron, eso no debió haber pasado; lo hizo por un impulso. Siendo sincero no habia pensando mucho mas en ello a pesar de que ella lo habia seguido buscando luego de eso. Ojala cierto castaño lo buscara con la misma intensidad.

¡Vaya momento que escogia para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba por Stark! Pudo haberse dado cuenta antes, pudo haber evitado todo eso. Hay tantos “hubiera” en su mente que simplemente lo frustraba. Apenas si reaccionó cuando escuchó unos tacos acercándose, Natasha habia llegado.

_“Hola Steve… ¿Qué estas haciendo?”_

_“Tash… Nada… Yo… No hacia nada”_

_“Estas buscando contactar con el ¿No?”_

_“Si lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?”_

_“… Cierto… De todas formas no es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo”_

Aquello lo puso alerta, logrando que, al fin, enderezara su postura y volteara a ver a la pelirroja. Esta lucia ropa informal, liviana. Que era el tipo de ropa que todos llevaban ahí, el clima era realmente calido en Wakanda.

_“¿Qué ha pasado Nat?”_

_“La agente Sharon ha sido descubierta como la persona que los ha estado ayudando durante todo este evento.”_

_“¿C-como dices? ¿Descubierta? ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?”_

_“Al parecer la habían estado siguiendo luego del funeral de su abuela, tu presencia ahí levantó un poco de sospechas… Y bueno, ahora ella también esta siendo buscada.”_

_“¿Buscada? ¿Ella no ha sido atrapada?”_

_“No… Ella actualmente esta en camino a Wakanda.”_

Steve se quedo quieto al escuchar aquello, era lo único que le faltaba. Sharon en el complejo. Volvió su vista a la hoja en blanco que aun se encontraba frente suyo, tenía que acabar su carta antes de que la rubia llegara.

\----------------------

Al día siguiente logró entregarle el paquete al Rey de Wakanda, el cual habia llegado hace poco, pero tendría que volver a viajar. Los Acuerdos aun están en modificación y Stark necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para poder cambiar los términos del mismo. Por lo que T’Challa era su apoyo constante, con la genialidad de ambos hombres trabajando en conjunto seguro que todo podría llegar a buen puerto.

Horas después de que el monarca se retirara en su jet con dirección a Estados Unidos; se le dio aviso que Sharon había llegado y que pedía hablar con el. Al parecer no podría recluirse en su habitación y rogar que la joven hubiera olvidado ese incidente. Saliendo de su habitación se cruzó con Sam, el cual palmeo su hombro y levantó el pulgar dándole animo, el solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_“¡Steve! Gracias a dios estas a salvo.”_

_“Hola Sharon ¿Co-“_

La joven corrió hacia el y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lo abrazó cortando su oración. Al corresponder al gesto sintió que algo no cuadraba, no se sentía comodo teniéndola en sus brazos; pero no es algo que le podría decir.

_Ojala Tony se comunique pronto._

\--------------------

T’Challa miraba por la ventanilla del jet privado en el que se movilizaba, recordando el paquete marron, el Capitan habia pedido que se lo entregara expresamente a Anthony. Y hubo cierta emoción en la voz del rubio que lo molestó ligeramente ¿Podria ser posible que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el castaño? En las reuniones que habían llevado a cabo, se habia fijado en que Rogers reaccionaba cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Stark, volviendo su atención inmediatamente hacia la persona que tenia algo que decir sobre el. Cerró los ojos recordando como fue su ultima propia reunión con el ingeniero, lucía cansado y algo mas delgado de lo que era, conociéndolo como lo hacía no estaba comiendo ni descansando adecuadamente.

Tony a veces era como un niño pequeño, con un gran sentido autodestructivo. T’Challa habia tratado con él el suficiente tiempo como para saber que el ingeniero tenia una frágil autoestima; el mas leve golpe podía tumbarlo y lo que habia pasado con todo el asunto de los Acuerdos y el enterarse la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres lo habia afectado enormemente. Preocupado por ello le habia pedido a Shuri su concejo, ella lo habia escuchado con atención e igualmente preocupada por el mas bajo le habia recomendado el que se quedara viviendo con el por una temporada, no mas visitas temporales; ella era mas que capaz de ser la cabeza de Wakanda por el tiempo que el necesitara. Ese mismo día habia pedido un jet y ahora se encontraba a punto de llegar al complejo Vengadores.

Llegando fue recibido por Vision, el cual lo esperaba con gesto amable y tranquilo; tras preguntarle por Tony el androide le dijo que estaba en su taller pero estaría alegre de volver a verlo, siendo seguido por dos integrantes del Dora Milaje ingreso al lugar. Todo lucia como lo habia dejado la ultima vez y podría apostar que estaba igual a como lo habían dejado Los Vengadores antes de ser prófugos. Con gesto les indicó a sus acompañantes que siguieran a Vision hacia donde se encontrarían sus habitaciones, el quería saludar primero al castaño. Ellas solo hicieron una venia y fueron por el camino que el otro les indicaba.

El rápidamente hizo su camino hacia el elevador, ayudado por Viernes, quien abrió las puertas antes de que el llegara y sin preguntar movio el mismo hasta el piso de su taller _“Esta algo sensible por no haber descansado mucho”_  Escuchó en una especie de susurro que la IA le decía antes de abrir las puerta y dejarle entrar al lugar favoriro del mas bajo. Hizo una venia con la cabeza olvidando que Viernes no podía verlo, pues en ese momento su atención estaba puesta totalmente en cierta persona que se encontraba recostada en el sillón mas grande de la habitación. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo, muy probablemente habia sucumbido al cansancio, felizmente habia llegado a alcanzar el sillón antes de dejarse llevar por la inconciencia.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que no podría sorprenderle con la noticia de su llegada inmediatamente, empezó a debatirse entre dejarlo ahí durmiendo o llevarlo a su habitación; dando una mirada a su alrededor notó que las puertas del ascensor aun estaban abiertas y captó el mensaje; sin sentirlo realmente cargó en brazos al durmiente y de forma pausada para no despertarlo ingresaron al cubículo. Sin esperar indicación nuevamente Viernes los movió, llegando a su suite; agradecido infinitamente de que en ningún momento Tony hubiera despertado lo llevó a su habitación, recostándolo con suavidad en la cama, tomó asiento en la cabecera de la cama para poder observarlo.

El Capitan sin duda alguna sentia algo por el ingeniero y T’Challa habia sabido de que él habia sido un gran fan del rubio durante su infancia y adolecencia; aunque el insistía de que eso habia sido hace mucho tiempo atrás. El no podía pasar por alto que quizás habia una atraccion entre ellos dos, una que no dejaría espacio para nadie mas.

En movimiento a su lado lo distrajo, sonriendo levemente al ver como el mas bajo luchaba por despertar, removiéndose y gruñendo un poco; pasó su mano por su frente apartando algunos mechones y logrando asi que el castaño entreabriera los ojos , enfocándolos en su persona con dificultad.

_“Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… Su panterosidad en persona.”_

_“Eso parece, al menos que haya sido clonado…”_

_“¿Clonado? Vaya, eso seria demasiado para un solo mundo.”_

Soltó una suave risita notando como el mayor se removia un poco mas, para luego palmear a un lado de su cama con la mirada desviada. Sabía que Anthony tenia pesadillas y su presencia lo habia ayudado con ello, aunque no se habia parado a pensar mucho en ello, no quería darse esperanzas en vano. En cuanto se recostó a su lado, paso un brazo bajo el cuello ajeno, instándolo con suavidad a que se recostara en su pecho, lo sintió tensarse por un momento; mas luego se relajó con un profundo suspiro. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, en especial luego de Siberia. 

Anthony Stark tenia un corazón delicado que debía ser tratado con cuidado.

Era una de las cosas que habia aprendido durante los años que llevaron de amistad, entre bromas y ligeros coqueteos; mas ahora el solo buscaba ser el apoyo del castaño.

Steve Rogers habia mandado un símbolo de tregua pero habia sido rechazado -aunque el rubio no supiera de eso-

 ¿Cómo debería tomar eso? ¿Anthony se habia decepcionado tanto del Capitan que todo sentimiento romántico habia sido eliminado? Acaricia su cabellera hasta lograr que el ingeniero se relajara nuevamente hasta volver a dormirse. ¿Quizas solo estaba decepcionado y si se daba a oportunidad estarían juntos? Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en la respiración del otro. Shuri habia escuchado aquellas dudas y habia hablado claro sobre eso “ _Padre estaría muy decepcionado si te retiraras de una competencia sin siquiera intentarlo.”_  Sabía que ella lo tenia en alta estima y que sin duda estaría feliz de tenerlo como cuñado. Pero el no podría forzarlo. Su mirada se desvió al espejo que se encontraba en el armario frente a ellos, sonriendo inconcientemente al ver la imagen de proyectaban. Shuri tenia razón, el nunca fue de rendirse sin haber dado lucha de por medio.

Sabia que tenia la estima del castaño, tendría que trabajar para poder conseguir su afecto y asi ganárselo como pareja. Sería una campaña arriesgada pero si los resultados eran positivos sin duda habría valido la pena.

Se quedaría por un par de meses en ese lugar, pondría su atención en no solo arreglar los Acuerdos; si no tambien en lograr que el otro lo viera de forma romantica. Si Steve Rogers quería algo mas que una amistad con el castaño tendría que pasar sobre el; si Tony quisiera estar con con Rogers, aun después de todo el daño causado, tendría que darse cuenta de que lo destrozaría entre sus garras si volvia a hacerle algo similiar. Despues de todo, lo único que le importaba era ver que el castaño fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con el.

Por ahora aprovecharía la calida compañía y descansaría, en cuanto despertaran empezaría su cacería el corazón de su  _ikatana._


End file.
